A Man's Shadow
by Ellana-san
Summary: Réponse au défi du CPAF : "Faites le portrait détaillé d'un personnage".


Réponse au défi du CPAF (le lien est sur mon profil pour ceux que ça intéresse). Il s'agissait de faire un portrait détaillé d'un personnage... J'ai choisi Sev.

DISCLAIMER: Je ne possède pas Sev (malheureusement snif) et je ne touche rien pour cette fic.

* * *

_**A man's shadow**_

Mal à l'aise.

C'était votre réaction première, et oserai-je dire, primaire, en croisant le regard noir –de plus d'une façon- du Professeur Severus Rogue. Vous étiez mal à l'aise.

Ce n'était pas réellement le physique particulier de l'homme qui provoquait ce sentiment. En effet, l'avantage que sa grande taille aurait pu lui procurer était contrebalancé par sa maigreur presque maladive et, les éternelles robes noires, dont il s'habillait toujours, accentuaient encore ce contraste saisissant. Ce n'était pas non plus le long visage à la peau pâle et aux os saillants où brillaient deux orbes noirs surplombant un nez crochu, témoin d'une fracture jamais guérie, qui vous intimidait vraiment. Ses yeux étaient au contraire ce qu'il y avait de plus remarquable dans sa personne.

Noirs, cela est déjà établi. Mais ce n'était pas tant la couleur qui importe que ce que l'on devinait sous ce regard perçant et froid qui semblait pouvoir lire en vous, accéder à votre âme et la mettre à nue sans plus de difficulté qu'avaient ses longs doigts fins à concocter une quelconque potion. Sous ces deux sphères sombres donc, se dissimulait ce que l'homme protégeait si précieusement.

C'était ce trésor inaccessible qui faisait de lui un homme distant et terrifiant. Ce secret, cette souffrance qui le poussait à adopter une attitude désagréable, une haine de tous les instants. Car les ténèbres n'étaient pas que dans son regard, elles étaient aussi dans son cœur, dans son âme. Fascination qui l'avait mené à sa perte, elles prenaient corps dans une marque, un tatouage aux vertus magiques qui le liait à son terrible Maître. Un serment que l'homme ne s'était jamais véritablement pardonné et qui était gravé sur son avant-bras gauche comme un rappel incessant de ce qu'il avait abandonné. Une tête de mort autour de laquelle était lové un serpent.

Ce Maître à qui il avait voué son existence lui avait ravi la vie de la seule femme qui ait jamais compté à ses yeux et cela lui avait coûté la loyauté de son esclave. Severus Rogue avait offert sa personne à un autre. Il avait choisi le côté clair au côté sombre.

Ce n'était pas pour autant que la Lumière avait chassé les Ténèbres qui le fascinaient tant.

Etait-il pour autant cet être cruel que se plaisaient à décrire ses élèves ? Etait-il ce vampire sans cœur qui ne tenait à personne et qui ne prenait plaisir qu'à la souffrance d'autrui ? Ou était-il plutôt le fruit d'une enfance solitaire et violente qui s'était trompé de route et avait rebroussé chemin, un peu tard, mais avec sincérité, comme le Directeur le criait à qui voulait l'entendre ? Si vous lui posiez la question, Severus Rogue vous répondrait probablement que ce ne sont pas vos affaires et menacerait de vous torturer si vous vous approchiez encore de lui.

Ce n'était pas tant par goût du secret que par un besoin irrépressible d'avoir son espace et de protéger sa vie privée – ce qui était sans doute une conséquence de ses activités d'espion- qu'il s'écartait du reste de la société. Par habitude aussi, sans doute.

Comme tous les enfants trop intelligents qui ont soif de savoir, l'adolescence de Severus n'avait pas été de tout repos. Moqueries, mauvaises plaisanteries… Autant d'évènements qui l'avaient poussé sur le chemin sombre qu'il avait, et continuait par nécessité, d'arpenter.

Mais il aurait été fou et suicidaire de sous-estimer Severus Rogue. Outre sa vivacité d'esprit et cette intelligence hors du commun qui le caractérisaient, il était également un sorcier puissant et redouté. Les ennemis qui avaient fait l'erreur de ne pas comprendre qu'ils avaient devant eux leur mort en puissance avaient depuis longtemps disparu de la surface de la Terre. Maître des Potions, Maître Occlumens… il cumulait les dons et les capacités.

Il y avait donc du vrai dans cette impression de danger et de menace qui émanait de lui. Mais jamais il n'avait réellement pris plaisir à la souffrance. Son domaine était les livres, la recherche, la soif de comprendre… C'était ce besoin, couplé à un désir de reconnaissance et un orgueil qui lui avait servi de bouclier pendant bien trop d'années pour qu'il l'abaisse, même au profit d'une amie, d'une fille qu'il avait aimée, qui l'avait mené là où il était aujourd'hui.

Il avait fait des choses affreuses, innommables. Il avait commis des crimes qui le dégoutaient, entachaient son âme déjà crasseuse mais pourtant désireuse de rédemption. D'un point de vue qui lui était propre, sa vie n'avait aucun intérêt si ce n'était pour l'utilisation que le leader de la Lumière pouvait en avoir. Son but personnel était l'anéantissement de son premier Maître.

Sa survie même n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.

C'était une face de Severus Rogue qui demeurait cachée, inviolée. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour le plus grand bien, à expier ses péchés. La mort, une mort prématurée mais inévitable, était l'issue de son destin. Quand elle viendrait, il l'accueillerait sans une plainte, sans un gémissement, mais comme on embrasse une vieille amie qui vous ouvre sa porte un soir, au creux de l'hiver. Avec joie, soulagement et reconnaissance.

Severus Rogue était une énigme, un être complexe aux masques multiples. A peine pensait-on avoir percé ses murailles, avoir compris ce qui guidait ses actions, qu'un nouvel indice se rajoutait à la pile et que le puzzle s'agrandissait, augmentant encore votre confusion. Caméléon, manipulateur, prêt à tout pour protéger ce qu'il était forcé d'être, ce qu'il était décidé à cacher, il était seul à décider ce que les autres voyaient de lui.

Oui, Severus Rogue était un être complexe.

Mais il était également d'une simplicité rare dans sa complexité.


End file.
